dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Wonder Woman (Diana Prince)
The truth, though, was that Hippolyta had had an affair with Zeus, and Diana's real parentage was hidden in order to protect the Queen and her daughter from the wrath of Zeus' notoriously jealous wife Hera. As such, Diana's power was inherited through her divine blood. Blood Zeus had gone missing, and his wife Hera, in her jealousy, had discovered that yet another child had been conceived by her husband's dalliances with mortal women. The mortal woman in question was Zola, a woman living alone in the country, who was utterly surprised when Hera sent creatures to attack and kill her. Fortunately, she was rescued thanks to the efforts of Hermes, who sent her to request help from Wonder Woman. For safety's sake, Diana took Zola and Hermes to the island of Themyscira, home of the Amazons to beg protection from her mother, who warned that protecting one of Zeus' bastards from Hera would be no simple task. Before long, Hera sent her daughter Strife to do her will. Diana managed to prevent her from manipulating the Amazons into killing each other, but, she was surprised to learn that she and Strife were sisters - a revelation brought to light by the power of the Lasso of Truth. Under duress, Hippolyta revealed the truth that she had not fashioned a daughter from clay. In fact, she had been seduced by Zeus after being impressed by his warrior skills. The realization of her mother's lie angered Diana and she decided to divorce herself from the Amazons - who had already begun to turn on her for bringing Hera's wrath down on them. She renounced the name Diana, and swore never to return to the island again. Unfortunately, not long after Diana left, Hera came for her vengeance, and though she could not bring herself to kill Hippolyta, she could not forgive them either. Feeling regret at giving up the only real family she had, Wonder Woman returned to Themyscira to find the Amazons absent, and her mother turned to stone. Afraid to leave Zola and Hermes alone to confront Hera directly, Wonder Woman waited in turmoil until she encountered Lennox, a man who claimed to be another of Zeus' bastard children, and in fact, her older half-brother. The two split up, keeping Hermes and Zola as their companions while confronting two of the Gods of Olympus, Poseidon and Hades. With Zeus - their brother - gone, the throne of Olympus was free. Each brother had been given dominion over the Heavens, the Sea, and Hell, and now, it was their chance to have more. Manoeuvring for her safety and for Zola's, Diana suggested that Hera had claimed it for herself, setting their attention on her. Instead, Diana proposed that the two brothers share Heaven with one ruling during the day, and the other at night, sharing a queen as well. Hera angrily interceded, which was what Diana had planned and using Hermes' staff, she transported herself to Mount Olympus to face Hera alone. She warned that she would make Hera regret what she had done to her mother before returning to earth. Unfortunately, by the time she had returned, Hades had kidnapped Zola with the warning that Diana would need to make good on her bargain or Zola and her child would die. Guts Preparing to get Zola back from Hades, Wonder Woman and her male companions sought out Eros in Italy. She hoped that he could lead them to Hephaestus, who might have been able to arm them appropriately for battle with the ruler of Hell. He lead them to , where the blacksmith agreed to arm them. As retribution for his aid, though, Hades sent a monster to kill them all, which had to be dispatched by Diana. Afterwards, Hephaestus armed Diana with new weapons, insisting that she take Eros' guns of love with her to Hell. Upon arriving, Diana and Hermes found themselves under attack by Hades' minions. Though they fought them off, they were surprised to find that time for Zola had passed much more quickly than for them. Her pregnancy was nearly at the end of its term. When they attempted to leave with her, Hades appeared, warning that one of them must stay behind - and if Diana was unprepared to deliver Hera for his wife - as promised - she would do. However, upon seeing them, he instead agreed to let them all go in exchange for Eros' pistols. It was a ploy, however, because when Diana's back was turned, he fired them at her, and she fell under love's spell to him. Despite their displeasure at Diana's capture, Hephaestus is able to bring Lennox and Eros to Hades with him as guests to the wedding, without the aid of Hermes' staff. As the wedding drew nearer, Hades grew annoyed that few of his relatives had agreed to come. Diana's friends were the only attendees, aside from Strife, who merely wanted to cause her namesake emotion. Before the wedding ceremony took place, Hades insisted that Diana should prove her love by wearing his ring. Unfortunately, that ring happened to be a noose fashioned with the Lasso of Truth, and if Diana did not truly love him, he would kill her. Though Diana was able to admit honestly that she did love Hades, she escaped her bonds anyway, explaining that she could still love him and refuse his proposal. Angrily, Hades sent all of the forces of Hell to kill her, but she and her friends were rescued by Strife. Confronted by her fiancé again, Diana explained that she had not lied. Wonder Woman has the capacity to love everyone - a concept that could never be understood by one incapable of love, such as he. The realization that he was loved unconditionally disgusted Hades so much that he sent them all away. Before leaving, Hephaestus gifted Hades with a mirror, and shot him with Eros' pistols, allowing, at least, for Hades to love himself. With Zola's pregnancy reaching full term, she insisted on seeing her own doctor in Michigan. While there, they were all attacked by Artemis and Apollo. Unprepared, Diana and her companions were defeated, and Zola was taken to Mount Olympus to be delivered to Hera in exchange for the throne. Apparently, Hera was willing to give up her throne for the sake of revenge. However, she had expected Zeus to return as soon as his rule was threatened. Not so. When Apollo sat on the throne, he was crowned ruler, and when he learned of Hera's deceit, he exiled her from Olympus. With Wonder Woman arrived in pursuit, Strife warned of the prophecy Apollo and Artemis feared: a child of Zeus would kill a god to take the throne. That child could be Diana or Zola's child. Sending Zola back with Hermes to have her baby in peace, Diana warned that if they were not left alone, she would fulfill the prophecy herself. Unfortunately, upon her return to Michigan, Diana found that Hermes had betrayed them, and once Zola gave birth to her son, he whisked the child away, and gave it to Demeter. Diana swore to get the boy back and bring Hermes to justice. Iron Recruiting a newly mortal, but still very bitter Hera into her group of companions, Wonder Woman retreated to London. Lennox revealed that there had been seven bastard children of Zeus. He and Diana were two, two others had been killed, and three remained. He suggested that for information on where the baby had been taken, Diana should contact their sister Siracca in Libya. Her encounter with Siracca did not begin well, but after Wonder Woman appealed to her sense of family, she suggested that Diana seek out their brother Milan in New York City. Meanwhile, the New God Orion had learned that a great danger was to be found on Earth in the form of the child of a god. He sought out his old friend Milan for help. Nearby, Diana and Lennox decided to seek Milan for themselves, leaving Zola and Hera to bicker with one another in the meantime. They found him in the old subway system with Orion. Though their encounter began violently, Lennox managed to explain that they had accounted for six of the seven children of Zeus. Orion believed that one of those seven is the child that he had been sent to kill. Lennox and Diana believed that he was referring to Zola's kidnapped son, and so they convinced Milan to search through the ether until he located the boy in the arms of Demeter. When they all returned to Manhattan to find Zola and Hera in a bar with War, Diana managed to convince her uncle to lead her to Demeter's domain. Hermes attacked Wonder Woman there, refusing to simply give up the child, but during their battle, War took the direct approach, and simply ripped the baby from Demeter's womb and disappeared. Unable to simply let a grave wound such as that go unattended, Diana saw to Demeter first, and the goddess warned that War could not be trusted. Worriedly, Diana and Orion returned to Manhattan to find that War had in fact returned the baby to Zola. At last, the baby and his mother were reunited - and Orion would not have to look any further for the child he needed to kill. War With the boy safe, Zola decided to name him Zeke. Diana shared a drink with War, who congratulated her in uniting a dysfunctional family and converting it into a strong band of allies. Unfortunately, Orion began hitting on her, so Wonder Woman punched him in the face and threatened to rip his testicles off. Frustrated, Orion left. Suddenly, Zola and the others are attacked by Artemis, who was sent by Apollo to kill Zeke, Zola's son. While Zola and the others escaped with Zeke, Wonder Woman took on Artemis by herself. Diana defeated Artemis and went to protect Zola and the others, while Ares took the defeated Artemis back to Apollo. However, the First Born and Cassandra, two of Zeus' illegitimate children, attacked Zola. Wonder Woman, Lennox and Orion worked together to fight the First Born, but he proved to be stronger than they had anticipated. Orion's Astro Harness incapacitated Cassandra, and Orion opened a Boom Tube so that Wonder Woman and her allies could escape. The First Born attempted to pry the Boom Tube open, so Lennox sacrificed himself so that the others could escape safely. Wonder Woman and her allies arrived at the other side of the Boom Tube and were greeted by Highfather, who explained that they were on New Genesis. As her injuries healed, Wonder Woman and her friends spent some time on New Genesis. Wonder Woman spoke to Highfather, who agreed to let her return to Earth. As soon as Wonder Woman and her friends returned to Earth, Orion decided to go with them. Arriving to London, they realized the First Born had wrecked the entire city and killed Lennox. The First Born summoned an army of hyena men to kill the intruders but Ares arrived to help Wonder Woman in the fight. Wonder Woman engaged the First Born, but he quickly gained the advantage and attempted to kill Zeke. However, War challenged the First Born to a fight while Wonder Woman recovered. Then, Wonder Woman grabbed a spear and impaled both Ares and the First Born. As he died, Ares congratulated Wonder Woman for being a great warrior. Wonder Woman spared the First Born's life and went with Hades to take Ares' body to the River Styx. As Wonder Woman returned to her apartment, Hermes brought her to Olympus, where the gods declared her the new Goddess of War. Diana asked Apollo to restore Hera's godhood, but Apollo refused. Diana returned to London, and Apollo told her that she would not be able to ignore her responsibilities as Goddess of War for long. Diana was still angry at Hermes for his betrayal and asked him to leave, with Hermes stating that, just like she forgave Hera, perhaps in the future, she would forgive him. Later, Diana, Zola and Hera had lunch while they were watched by Hermes. Orion, believing Hermes had bad intentions, attacked him before being stopped by Wonder Woman, at the same time Strife appeared. Back at the apartment, Strife gave War's helmet to Diana, even though Diana still felt uncomfortable at becoming the new Goddess of War. In that moment, Siraca entered the apartment and told Diana that Milan had been captured by Cassandra. Wonder Woman asked Hermes to take her to Chernobyl, and he accepted to help. Arriving at Chernobyl, Wonder Woman, Orion, Siracca and Hermes engaged Cassandra's forces to save Milan. Cassandra threatened to kill Milan if Wonder Woman did not reveal the First Born's location. Wonder Woman told her the First Born was in Olympus, but as she left, Cassandra strapped a bomb to Milan's chest. To contain the explosion, Orion took Milan through a boom tube. Returning home, Wonder Woman discovered Zola and Zeke had left, as Zola felt guilty that people were risking their lives to protect them. Wonder Woman and Hermes briefly returned to Themyscira so that Diana could pay her respects to her petrified mother. When they got back to her apartment, they found Hera crying and mourning the days when she used to be a goddess. As Diana comforted her, she realized she would need help in finding Zola and Zeke. Wonder Woman went to the Taiga, Siberia, where she asked Artemis for her help. Artemis agreed, on the condition Diana and her have a rematch. Wonder Woman, knowing they are in Artemis' realm, threw the fight. With Artemis' help, Wonder Woman tracked Zola down to a subway station, where they found a lock of fox fur. Realizing Zola is with Dionysius, they went to Providence, where Dionysius was currently located. They found Dionysius captured by Cassandra's minion, the Minotaur. As soon as Cassandra's forces were about to depart to Olympus, Wonder Woman ambushed them and hung onto their plane. When the jet arrived to Olympus, the mountain was hit by a massive explosion. Wonder Woman managed to stabilize the plane when it was hit by the shockwave. Hermes and Artemis also arrived at Olympus, where Artemis discovered that Hermes had died in the attack. Amongst the ruins of the tower, the First Born claieds the throne of Olympus. Wonder Woman confronted the First Born, but he gained the upper hand. However, Hera arrived at Olympus, having regained her Olympian powers, revealing Apollo restored her powers before dying. Hera teleported Wonder Woman and her allies to Paradise Island. There, Wonder Woman found Zola, safe. Hera had also restored the Amazons back to life. Wonder Woman chose to lead them to battle as the new God of War. Although the Amazons were back to normal, Hippolyta was still a statue, and Hera could not restore her back to life. Zola wanted to leave the island, but Diana told her she and her child were safe with the Amazons. Diana addressed the Amazons and declared her intentions to end the Amazons' isolation and that every Amazon must protect Zeke, a male child. | Powers = * : Being a demigoddess, Diana has several superhuman powers :* : Due to her divine nature, Wonder Woman is as strong as Superman, Martian Manhunter, and Shazam, and is able to physically outmatch other beings such as Supergirl effortlessly. :* : Diana possesses a high resistance to damage and magical attacks. Her resistance to injury is not quite as great as any of the above mentioned metahumans. However, due to her vast threshold for pain and her amazon ability to heal at a superhuman rate, this easily makes up for the difference. She has withstood considerable bludgeoning damage in the form of hand to hand combat with metahuman opponents such as Superman and Captain Marvel. She has considerable resistance to human weaponry, though this is not absolute; Bullets, and edged weapons can cause minor to moderate injury, but never life threatening. :* : After being hit by a magical feather thrown by the God Hermes, Diana gained the power to fly at high speeds. :* : She is able to think, react and move at superhuman speeds. According to Flash, she can keep up with him if he is at regular cruising speed (but not at top speed). :* : Wonder Woman's reflexes are far beyond the limitations of the finest human athletes. She has been able to react to a barrage of gunfire from multiple opponents at once unharmed. Batman noted that her reflexes are superior to that of Superman. :* : Wonder Woman's agility is far beyond that of even an Olympic level athlete, as is her balance and coordination. :* : Wonder Woman can last a great deal of time in any fight and with virtually anyone. She has held her own in combat with foes as powerful as a Doomsday clone. She doesn't tire out, as her body produces no lactic acids in her muscles. :* : In the rare event of suffering a serious injury, Diana can heal from mild to moderate injuries at an amazing rate. Her normal regenerative abilities allow her to recover from injury within seconds to minutes. She possesses an incredible immunity from poisons, toxins, as well as disease. :* : Wonder Woman, like the rest of her kind, does not age beyond her prime, allowing her to retain her physical prowess, health, vitality and youthful appearance indefinitely. This ultimately makes her immune to natural death. | Abilities = * : Trained by Ares, the God of War, Diana is the finest warrior ever born among the Amazons of Themyscira. She is a master of armed and unarmed combat, proficient with nearly every weapon ever made (especially the bow and the javelin) and the exotic martial arts styles of the Amazons. * : Diana possesses great wisdom and intelligence. She is among the smartest and wisest members of the Justice League, along with the Martian Manhunter and Batman. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Batman has noted that, though Wonder Woman has no convenient weaknesses (such as Superman's Kryptonite), he believes that, would she ever turn evil, her relationship with Superman would be the key in stopping her. | Equipment = * Lasso of Truth * Bracelets of Submission: Two magic bracelets that can deflect projectile attacks. Also, Wonder Woman can remove them to gain a significant power boost. The Bracelets were later modified by Hephaestus, allowing Wonder Woman to magically summons swords, halberds, bow & arrows and other armaments from them at will. * Magical Sword: A sword forged by Hephaestus, sharp enough to cut the electrons off an atom. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Batman has noted that, though Wonder Woman has no convenient weaknesses (such as Superman's Kryptonite), he believes that, would she ever turn evil, her relationship with Superman would be the key in stopping her. | Trivia = * Wonder Woman is 23 years old. | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Kal-El's Love Interests Category:Wonder Woman Category:Gods Category:Gods of Olympus